Beautiful Memories: Last Chance
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Unohana akhirnya harus menelan kepahitan akan penyakit yang diderita Ukitake. Another Tears Beautiful Memories: Last Chance is the same Tittle. Wanna RnR?


Hira balik!!! –siapa juga yg nunggu- Hiks, entah mengapa Hira jadi tertarik buat fic ini. Mungkin ada sedikit unsur_ hurt_/_comfort_-nya –ngarep-. Semoga para reader suka sama fic Hira yang satu ini. Dari pada Hira nyerocos melulu nggak jelas kayak gini –di bekap pake kain kafan- please, Read n Review!!! b^-^d

-  
** The Beautiful Memories: Last Chance **

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Another Tears © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Pair : Ukitake Juushirou x Unohana Retsu

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Retsu's POV

* * *

**Retsu's POV**

Gema itu mengusik sejuta rasa gelisahku yang tak terbendung lagi. Memenuhi ribuan rongga kecil yang masih sedikit kosong dalam hatiku. Menjadi sebuah melodi yang menyatu, namun sangat menyakitkan. Begitu memedihkan, gesekan biolanya. Perasaan yang tak bisa lagi bertahan. Membuatku merasa ingin mati saja jika mengingatnya. Pandangan ini selalu mengabur ketika kutatapi sketsa wajah pucatmu yang terpampang jelas diatas selembar kertas. Lukisan lama yang tak sengaja ku temukan di tumpukan kotak lusuh yang lama tak terjamah olehku. Maha karya yang selalu kubanggakan di hadapan semua temanku. Dirimu.

Tetes hujan mulai menenangkanku. Membawaku pada suasana yang lebih tentram. Melarangku mengingat dirimu kembali, karena sakitlah konsekuensi yang akan kuterima. Tapi sepasang mata ini tak bisa menolak keinginan hatiku yang terlalu besar. Mendorongnya terlalu kuat hingga aku tak kuasa menahannya. Beginilah aku, hidup dalam bayangan kembar. Hasil refleksi perasaan cinta yang abadi.

Di kamar ini aku tumpahkan segala macam perasaan yang beraneka ragam. Mulai dari sedih sampai bahagia, berkumpul jadi satu membentuk sebuah ikatan yang tak terpisahkan. Terlebih lagi saat bersamamu. Memori penting yang tak ingin aku lupakan, meski rasanya sakit sampai ke ulu hati. Begitu ampuhnya racun itu hingga jantung ini serasa berhenti berdetak. Terlanjur menyebar diseluk beluk nadiku. Merusak semua organ penting dalam tubuhku. Termasuk mengambil sedikit demi sedikit akal sehatku. Bedanya nyata dan khayalan.

Kugeletakkan begitu saja kotak lusuh tadi dipojok kamar. Segera aku berdiri setelah berhasil mengusap air mata demi menghentikan alirannya. Kususuri tangga kayu berbahan jati meninggalkan lantai dua rumahku. Langkahku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lemari es setinggi leher yang sudah beberapa tahun ini kugunakan bersama keluargaku. Kubuka dan kuraih sebuah botol berukuran besar berisi air putih yang terlihat menyegarkan. Seperti biasa aku tuang kedalam gelas kaca yang sering aku gunakan untuk minum dan kuteguk sampai habis. Hanya tersisa beberapa tetes saja.

Kebetulan hari ini hari sabtu dan tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Aku manfaatkan untuk me-_refresh _otakku sejenak sambil mengubur kenanganku bersamamu. Kedua orang tuaku sedang keluar kota sejak kemarin, katanya untuk dua minggu saja. Setelah dari dapur aku mengayunkan kedua langkahku ke arah sofa panjang berwarna _cream _cerah dengan pola Bunga Anggrek berwarna ungu bertabur disetiap sisinya. Aku duduk dan meraih _remote control _yang berada tepat diatas meja tamu yang ada di samping kiri sofa tadi. Sekadar mencari pencerahan untuk karyaku berikutnya.

Yah, entah sudah berapa lamanya aku tak membuat sketsa sederhana dengan pensilku yang pendek itu. Kira-kira ukurannya hanya sepanjang jari kelingking orang dewasa. Jariku tak henti-hentinya memenceti tombol angka yang tertera rapi di atas _remote control _tadi. Karena sudah terlalu bosan jadi kuputuskan mengambil buku gambar dan pensil gambar tuaku beserta lengkap dengan beberapa perangkat pelengkap lainnya seperti rautan dan penghapus. Kali ini hanya pemanasan! Aku tidak akan menggunakan bahan pewarna apa pun.

**The Simple Flashback of Retsu**

"Shiro-kun? Kau masih disini? Sedang apa?" aku mendekati Ukitake yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Ia tampak murung.

"Akh, Retsu-chan. Kau belum pulang?" ia balik bertanya padaku. Wajahnya agak pucat, beberapa bulan ini kesehatannya sering menurun.

"Jam segini masih latihan?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Aku masih ingin ada disini." ia tersenyum kecut. Tak biasanya ia terlihat begitu.

"Kenapa lesu begitu? Dua hari lagi Shiro-kun kan akan mengadakan konser akbar pertama, jadi harusnya lebih bersemangat."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Mungkin konser ini akan jadi konser yang pertama dan terakhir untukku."

"Kenapa Shiro-kun bicara begitu?" aku jadi sedikit jengkel dibuatnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Kali ini ia kembali tertawa, tetapi lebih lantang. "Haha… aku hanya bercanda Retsu-chan, jangan dianggap serius." Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Tangan kirinya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sepasang matanya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu." aku menutup pintu ruang musik sekolah dengan keras. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat jengkel padanya. Walau ia bilang itu hanya candaan, rasanya kata-kata tadi sudah berlebihan.

**End of The Simple Flashback of Retsu**

* * *

Drrrttt!!!

Aduh, _handphone-_ku berdering. Mungkin panggilan dari Shun-chan. Sahabat karibku sejak SMP. Setiap minggu ia memang meneleponku hanya untukn menanyakan kabar. Maklumlah, ia tinggal di kota yang berbeda denganku. Yang tidak bisa berubah dari kebiasaannya adalah berbicara denganku minimal seminggu sekali. Kami berdua sudah seperti saudara kandung saja.

Aku mengambil _handphone-_ku dan menatap layarnya. Nomor ini bukan nomor _handphone_ Shun-chan. Lalu siapa?

Aku memutuskan menerima panggilan itu setelah dering _handphone_ utuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Hallo, apa ini kediaman keluarga Unohana?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, ini kediaman Unohana. Maaf sebelumnya, saya sedang bicara dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Ini aku…" aku terkejut, suara ini adalah suara…  
"Akh maaf, pasien bernama Ukitake Juushirou ada di mana, ya?" tanyaku pada seorang suster jaga. Ia menjelaskan letak tempat dengan jelas. Aku segera berlari setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada suster itu, ia hanya tersenyum.

-

Tok! Tok!

"Ya, masuklah."

"Hai, sudah lama sekali ya," seorang perempuan bernama Rangiku menyapaku sesaat setelah aku masuk.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, "Ya, sudah sangat lama sekali," aku terkejut ketika mendapati dia terbaring lemah dengan tatapan kosong di atas kasur rumah sakit ini. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatnya belajar, bermain. Tapi sekarang? Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa tentangku.

"Duduklah!" ia menarik sebuah kursi dari bawah tempat tidur dan mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kami berdua terus bercerita. Ia terlihat senang dapat bertemu denganku. Pikirnya, aku dapat membantu sepupunya yang sedang sakit itu. Setidaknya hanya untuk membantunya belajar mengingat memori, mungkin.

"Sebenarnya ia sedang mengidap penyakit apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Dementia, Dementia Alzheimer!" ucapnya pendek sambil menutup mulutnya. Air matanya menetes hingga semakin deras, dan semakin deras. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi melihat sepupunya, yang sudah di anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu terbaring tanpa mengingat memori indah yang di bentuk ketika keluarganya yang lain masih hidup.

_'Aku sempat kaget. Aku pikir hanya amnesia biasa. Ternyata…' _batinku.

"Kau tahu penyakit itu, kan?" Rangiku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Aku akan pulang sebentar, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat jam," ucapnya sambil membenahi barang-barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Apa kau bisa menjaganya sebentar?" wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku membantunya.

"Um, baiklah."

"Aku akan datang nanti malam, kau mau ku bawakan makan malam juga?" tanyanya sesaat sebelum keluar.

"Akh, tidak usah repot. Aku juga jarang makan malam. Kalau mau makan malam, silakan saja," seperti biasa aku hanya mengandalkan senyumanku pada setiap orang. Setidaknya, cadangan senyumku tak akan habis jika aku masih selalu berbahagia.

**The Simple Flashback of Retsu**

"Hei-hei, sudahlah!" Ukitake membujuk aku yang sedang terus mendiamkannya seharian.

"…" aku tetap tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Biar saja. Dia harus menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia buat.

"Kau benar-benar marah, ya?"

Aku sudah tidak tahan, "Ya, aku sangat marah! Kau pikir dengan menarik buntut anak kucing itu dapat membuat orang tertawa? Kau pikir itu lucu? Itu malah membuatku sakit!" tanpa sadar aku melampiaskan semua di hadapannya. Aku tertunduk sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Akh, maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ia berlari ke arah semak-semak setinggi lehernya dan masuk ke sana. Aku yang _shock _langsung memanggilnyadan berusaha masuk ke semak-semak tinggi itu juga.

Aku kaget. Tak kusangka di tengah semak-semak tinggi seperti ini ada lahan yang kosong dan sebuah rumah kayu kecil dengan ukuran sekitar 1,5 x 1 meter. Ukitake tersenyum melihatku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku yang masih tersisa. Karena begitu penasaran dengan isi rumah kayu tadi, aku menengokkan pandanganku kedalamnya. Akh, hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung. Sepasang mata berwarna kuning cerah menatapku tajam, mengagetkanku. Dengan spontan aku mundur dengan posisi badan hampir rebah dengan dua tangan menopangku.

"Ahaha, jangan takut. Itu hanya kucing. Ini kucing yang aku gendong tadi."

"Eh? Kakinya kenapa?" aku sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan kucing itu. "Kau melukainya lagi?" dengan kejam aku menuduh Ukitake.

"Bu-bukan, kucing ini tidak pernah aku lukai," belanya. "Justru aku mengobati kaki dan buntutnya yang terkena beling."

Aku malu sekali sudah menuduhnya macam-macam, "Akh, maafkan aku!" aku membungkukkan badanku dengan perasaan sangat malu. Aku terlalu bodoh.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu seperti itu. Tidak usah menangis lagi," hiburnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pelihara kucing ini sama-sama. Tidak ada pemiliknya, kan?" perasaanku berubah menjadi bahagia. Senyumku menyebar.

"Ya. Maka dari itu, jangan menangis lagi. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum," ucapnya dengan santai. Membuat aku meninggalkan bekas merah di kedua belah pipiku.

"Tapi kalau tersenyum terus, senyumku ini bisa habis."

"Lucu sekali, senyum tidak akan pernah habis selama kita masih berbahagia," ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "makanya, bahagialah untukku, dan tersenyumlah karenaku."

"Shiro-kun…"

**End of The Simple Flashback of Retsu**

* * *

Tik-Tok! Tik-Tok! Tik-Tok!

"Hoaaamhh!!!" aku menguap selebar-lebarnya setelah beberapa lama aku tertidur. Saat aku tengok arlojiku, "Astaga, sudah tengah malam?" aku melirik kanan kiri, tak kudapati Rangiku di ruangan ini. Aku putuskan bangkit dari kursi dan merenggangkan badanku yang pegal akibat terlalu lama tidur sambil duduk.

Aku pergi ke toilet yang ada di ruangan ini. Sekedar membasuh mukaku dan menyegarkanku dari mimpi yang sempat singgah. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku menemukan secarik kertas, ternyata sebuah pesan dari Rangiku.

_To : Retsu-san  
Maaf, aku tadi buru-buru. Aku tidak enak ingin membangunkanmu.  
Jika kau membaca pesan ini, aku titip sepupuku sebentar, ya.  
Maaf merepotkan. Ada makanan ku bawakan untukmu._

_Rangiku, =)_

Tunggu dulu. Mana Ukitake? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan sosoknya tertidur di atas kasur. Dan… Jendelanya terbuka!

"Shiro-kun?" panggilku pada Ukitake tepat dari balik punggungnya. Ia menoleh, tapi terlihat kebingungan.

"Siapa Shiro?" ucapnya ketus. "Namaku Juushirou."

Aku sempat tercengang, ternyata dia masih mengingat namanya sendiri. Mungkin Dementianya tidak separah orang lain, "Kau ingat aku?" aku memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu.

Dia berbalik, "Ya," aku merasa sedikit senang. "Kau yang tadi siang, kan?"

Remuk. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kukira ia masih mengingat sedikit memori tentang kami berdua dulu. Dulu sekali. Ternyata ia sama sekali lupa akan kenangan apa pun yang aku ingat. Ada rasa sesal sedikit karena aku telah berharap banyak darinya.

"…" aku mulai menangis.

"Kau mau bantu aku? Bisa ceritakan masa laluku?"

"Ya," aku mulai bercerita panjang lebar dan menulisnya di beberapa lembar kertas. Berharap ia dapat terus membacanya nanti. Dapat mengingatnya walau setelah tidur sekalipun.

-

_Aku sangat menikmati permainan biolamu._

_Setiap melodi yang kau ciptakan dari gesekan halus senar-senar tipisnya._

_Membuat aku terus merasa hidup, merasa berarti di dunia ini._

_Menjadi penyokong hidupku. Separuh dari jiwa dan ragaku._

_Dan sesaat aku pernah kecewa._

_Kau pergi begitu saja. Aku berharap kau secepatnya pulang. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang._

_Hingga hari ini aku bertemu lagi denganmu._

_-_

"Retsu, kau ada di mana semalam? Ibu menelepon kerumah, tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya!" ibu terdengar marah karena aku semalaman tidak kabar, apalagi ibu sampai tahu aku tidak ada di rumah semalaman hanya untuk mengajari Ukitake main biola lagi. "Iya bu, ini aku sedang di jalan, nanti aku…. Arrrgghh!!!"

-

_Puisi ini hanya melengkapi semua uraian perasaanku padamu._

_Entah mengapa, aku merasa kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu denganmu._

_Sketsa yang aku buat mungkin akan jadi salam terakhir untukmu._

**End of Retsu's POV**

* * *

"Juushirou, Retsu mengalami kecelakaan. Ia meninggal dunia," Rangiku menangis dan meletakkan sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan 'from Retsu'.

"Siapa Retsu?"

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi lagi. Mohon Reviewnya..=)


End file.
